While the packaging method and container of the present invention have been primarily developed and employed for use in conjunction with contents having moist or liquid characteristics, and will be illustrated and described hereinafter with particular reference thereto, it is appreciated that the invention is capable of many varied applications all of which are intended to be comprehended herein.
Heretofore, in the packaging of liquids or liquid containing contents for dispensing from the package, considerable problems were encountered both in the manufacturing methods or packaging procedures, and also in the use or dispensing operation of the package. In particular, difficulties were encountered in the handling of liquid or liquid containing materials during the filling or packaging operation, maintaining the packaged materials against deterioration during storage, transit and shelf life, and also in maintaining neatness during dispensing or removal of the contents while guarding against evaporation or other damage to the goods.